A Daughter's Defiance
by sarahmarie4321
Summary: A HHH/Steph fic. What happens when she loves to make her father mad by kissing and cuddling up to Paul. She loves him and Vince can't see it. It is pretty much all fluff with a little smut or actually a lot. It's a work in progress. Love is a spark that starts in your heart. Love is the sound of your heart that gets caught in your throat.


Stephanie laid in a ball on her bed, heart broken. She was bawling her eyes out. Every memory going through her mind was about him and every memory made her cry more. All their kisses and talks. She could still feel every embrace and every kiss on her lips. She could feel every thing snatched away from her. All she could hear in her head was _"Steph, we have to stop."_

She was furious with her father for taking him away. How dare he take his permission away! She said to herself, I got nothing if I don't have him. She cried until she fell asleep. She dreamed about Paul. He was laying right by her, cuddled up to her, face to face. He said to her "You are the only girl for me. I love you and I never want to give you up."

She woke up in tears. Her heart was ripping into a million more pieces. It felt like it could never be fixed. You mite as well rip her limb from limb because it would hurt less. She tried to feel if he was actually there. She cuddled up to her pillow and she smelled him. She wanted to never let go.

She wanted to call him but she knew when she heard his voice she would burst in to tears. She was exhausted. Every time she would go to sleep she would dream about him and she always woke up in tears but that was the only way she could see him and hear his voice. Every thought was still about him and it would make her cry. She didn't care about anything else. The phone kept ringing but she never answered, she knew he wouldn't call. She stayed in her bed.

A week later while on the road for RAW, she worked up the courage to call him. She still had the raspy voice from crying. He picked up the phone. "Hello." Paul said.

She started to cry a little. Just the sound of his voice made her cry a little but it also soothed her. 'Hello?" Paul said.

"Hi." She said with a little quiver in her voice. "Steph, are you ok?" He asked.

She loved the way he said her name. "I'm fine."

"Well something in your voice is telling me different."

"I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you. I want to be together."

"I want us to be together too. I still love you."

"Well I don't care what my father says, I need you. This past week i've been a wreck without you! I'm coming over if you like it or not!

"Steph, I have been a mess without you too but I don't know if its a good idea with your father snooping around for you to come over."

"Did you not hear what I just said, i'm coming no matter what!"

* * *

After the show, Stephanie showed up to his hotel door and knocked on his door. He opened the door and he was surprised with a huge hug. He wanted to see her after he walked out the door. She was so happy to see him, she just didn't want to let him go. All her heart break went away that very second. They sat down together. She was still clinged to him. Every word she said was so sweet to him. "I though i'd never see you again." She said.

"Well i'm here aren't I."

She smiled the sweetest smile at him. "I don't care about anything else than you." She said.

She kissed him and the kiss never stopped. She deepened the kiss. Hands slowly going up and down their bodies. As they were still kissing, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She started to unbuckle his pants. He ripped off her shirt. They kicked off their shoes. They never wanted this to stop. He pulled of his pants quickly and went back to the kiss. He playfully unclipped her bra. Her hand was running through his soft blonde strands. She started to giggle which set him off more. He ripped off his shirt and she started to leave a trail of kisses starting from his neck down. Her kisses were so soft and turned him on more. He told her you've got lips like an angel. "Well then I must be a bad angel." She said.

She playfully took off her pants. He saw her sexy black lace panties. He ripped them off with his teeth. It tickled her. He had a seductive smile. All she wanted right now was him and she could have him for hours.

She woke up in his arms so happy. That was the best night ever. No heart break for once, just intense love! She never wanted to leave his side. She didn't care if anyone saw them together anymore. His love kept her together. He started to stir. "How's my girl?"

She smiled. "Happier than ever. I never want to let you go." She responded.

He smiled and kissed her chestnut locks. "Well you will have to sooner or later. We have to go back to work." He said.

Just the mention of work reminded her of her dad and her hatred for him. She will have fun pissing him off. He doesn't care about anyone's feelings but you would think that he would care about his own flesh and blood. It blew her mind. 'You're right, Paul. We should get going so we wan make the SmackDown tapping."

Right when they showed up they saw Vince. Stephanie grabbed his hand and held it and walked right by him. Vince was pissed. STEPHANIE MARIE McMAHON! Vince yelled.

"Yes , daddy." she replied cockily.

"What is this?"

"Well i'm through with you controlling me! I love him and he loves me! You can't see that.

She kissed him heavily right in front of him. Vince stormed off. Stephanie was pleased. She did what she had planned to do, piss him off. "Hunter, time for your segment." A stage hand said

"Ok, be right there." He said.

He kissed Stephanie passionately and left. She yelled at him "You better be back to finish what you started."

He turned around just before he went out and gave her a smirk. Stephanie went to his locker room and waited impatiently. She wanted him. He was the one who started it. she sat on the couch and let her mind drift. She couldn't stop thinking about her fathers face when he saw them. She loved every bit of it.

She had a plan for Paul. She wore her black lace bra and panties. She undressed and found a blanket and covered up just in case someone else came in. She waited on the couch for him to show up and he would any second.

He walked in and as soon as the door shut, she stood up and the blanket fell. His mouth dropped open. She walked over to him and started to tease him. She started to kiss and suck his neck. She whispered in his ear. Which sent chills down his spine. Now she's started something. Maybe it was a little payback from what he did earlier. She started to lightly bite his neck and her hands went threw his hair. He couldn't get enough. He finally caved. His hands fell instantly to her butt. He broke her away from his neck and started to kiss her. She whispered "Take me."

He pulled off his shirt and she started to kiss all over his body. Her angelic kisses just made him rush to get his clothes off. He kicked of his shoes and took off his pants. He started to tease her a little more. He kissed every inch of her. "enough of all of this teasing, let's get to the real stuff." She said. They laid on the couch. He was having fun taking off her bra and panties. He made entry. Moans and little screams of pleasure came from both of them.

Then suddenly, Vince walked in. He could not believe what he was seeing. His baby girl having sex! OH MY GOD! Vince screamed.

They both saw Vince and Paul immediately grabbed the blanket and covered both of them. In the heat of the moment they forgot to lock the door, Oh well. Stephanie was loving the shock on her fathers face. She leaned in closer to Paul just to make him more agitated. "Hi, daddy." She said proudly.

Vince couldn't say anything. His face was boiling red. He knew that Stephanie wouldn't do anything he said anymore, so what was the point of blowing up. He did what he always does, stormed out. You could hear him screaming in the halls. Which put a huge smile on Stephanie's face. "So, where were we?" She said.

"Maybe here." He said with a huge grin.

He started to kiss her neck. They both laid back down. He started to tease her again. He loved it.

An hour later they got dressed and left the building. It was night time. They went to a hotel and settled in. They laid on the bed and cuddled and watched TV. Stephanie had a huge smile. She felt safe in him arms. She loved his smell and touch. It soothed her to sleep. Paul noticed and covered her up so she could be warm. He was so thoughtful. He slowly got up so he wouldn't disturb her. He wanted to take a shower. He knew she would wake up without him there, so he took off his shirt and put it right beside her. His smell would keep her asleep. He would be done in no time. He turned around and saw her cute face as she slept. He loved everything about her. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water and got in. He was done in ten minutes. She didn't even stir. He dried off and put on some underwear and got in. She never knew he left. He replaced the shirt and she cuddled up to him in an instant. Even in her sleep she needed him. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep. She was dreaming about the future. She saw their kids and house. They were adorable. Their house was huge and had a big back yard for their kids to play in and a personal playground, pool, and a hot tub just for the adults. It was definitely her dream house. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted it be real and she was determined to make it real. She didn't care about anything else. She would piss off her father either way. She was so happy in her dream.

In the morning, Stephanie woke up and took a shower. All she could think about was her dream. She couldn't wait to have those beautiful kids and see their smiles beaming at them. She got out of the shower, got dressed and called room service. She ordered an omelet for her and bacon and eggs for him. She told them to knock quietly. She wanted to surprise him. He was still sleeping. She waited patiently for room service to come. She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Room service came and she woke him up with a kiss on the lips. "Breakfast is here babe." She said.

She sat down at the table. He sat up and put on his pants and went to eat. "I'm starving. How did you know I wanted this?" He asked.

"I know you like the back of my hand."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. She started to not feel good but didn't think nothing of it. He did notice she looked at little pale. "Are you ok, Steph?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't look right."

"Trust me, I'm okay."

He was still worried about her. She didn't look fine at all to him.

A week later, After they were done taping SmackDown They came back to their hotel room to sleep and then get going in the morning. Stephanie was feeling fine and wanted to start some thing. Right as the door closed she kissed him passionately. He knew what she wanted and caved. It was a steamy make out session. They got to the bed and suddenly Stephanie broke from the kiss and ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He could hear her throwing up. He knocked on the door and asked if she needed help. She couldn't respond. She was puking her guts out. He walked in and held her hair back and rubbed her back. As soon as she was done he picked her up and put her in bed. "I don't know why that happened." She said.

"Why don't I get you some water and then lay down with you, ok."

"ok"

"I'll be right back babe."

He left and she started to think. _"What if i'm pregnant?"_

That would piss her father off to the max! She would love to tell him the news if she was. She could see his face now. His face all red and ready to blow his top. The two things she loved was Paul and making her father mad! and now if she was pregnant the baby. It could be possible. She will have to tell him went he got back.

Paul went to the gas station across the street and get a bottle of water and some crackers for Stephanie. He ran back to find her puking again. He set the sack on the table and went to comfort her. He walked her back to bed and gave her some water to get the taste out of her mouth and gave her some crackers to help her stomach. But she didn't take them. "Paul, I think i'm pregnant."

"What?" He said shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No, but when you saw that I was pale I didn't feel good at all. But I hope I am."

He laid down beside her and rubbed her back. She smiled and said "I need to go and get a test tomorrow."

"I'll go get it. You need to stay here and lay down and rest." He insisted.

"Here eat some crackers. You need to eat something." He said.

Stephanie took the crackers reluctantly and started to eat them. It helped only a little. He kept rubbing her back and that calmed her to sleep. She turned and cuddled up to him. He held her in his arms and kept rubbing until he fell asleep. Stephanie kept waking up and running to the bathroom. It was a long night for both of them.

She kept telling him sorry for waking him up. He didn't mind because he wanted to take care of her. She would come back to bed and cuddle with him every time she got up. He calmed her down. He was her security blanket.

Stephanie woke up with one of his shirts in her arms. She wondered were he went. Then she remembered that he insisted on going and getting the test. She couldn't wait until he got back with the test. She wanted to know so bad! She thought that maybe that a nice hot bath would help. She got up and went to the bathroom and started to the water. Paul walked in the hotel room and said "I'm back babe."

Stephanie came out and hugged him. "Do you have it?" She asked.

"Of course and I have these for you." He said.

He pulled out a dozen red roses. "Oh my gosh Paul. They're so beautiful! Thanks babe." She said.

She kissed him. "Your welcome honey." He said.

He gave her the test. She hurried up and took it. They waited two minutes. It was the longest two minutes in their lives. Stephanie made Paul get it. It read "Pregnant."

Paul's mouth dropped and Stephanie knew what that meant. Her hand went straight for her stomach. The first thing she thought about was telling her dad. She would love it!

They went to the doctors to confirm it. She was truly pregnant. "We have to tell our parents." She said.

"I know that my parents will be thrilled. I don't know about your's."

"Oh, I have a feeling that Mom will love it."

They traveled back to Connecticut. They wanted to see their faces when they told them. They showed up on the McMahon steps. Linda came to the door and gave them a hug and invited them inside. "Hey sweetie, what brings you here?" Linda asked.

"We have big news. Is dad here?"

"Yes, He's in his study. Do you want me to go and get him?"

"That would be great!"

Linda left and Paul was getting a little nervous. Stephanie was getting excited. Vince came down and he was already pissed. Just to see them together made his blood boil. Hi daddy. Stephanie said.

"What do you want?" Vince said.

"We have some great news to share with you." Paul said reluctantly.

Vince could only think that they better not be getting married. Stephanie told them to sit down. As she was telling them she started to hold Paul's hand and looked into his eyes. Vince was about to explode. "I'm pregnant." She told them.

Linda ran over and gave them a hug. She was thrilled, just as Stephanie predicted. Vince exploded! "YOUR WHAT?"

Vince walked over and started to choke Paul. Stephanie punched her father and he was out cold. "Well that escalated quickly." Linda said.

Paul was pissed! He didn't deserve that! Stephanie calmed him down. Stephanie was shocked by her fathers response. She was just hoping for the usual blow up but this was worse! She still had a little pleasure for it though. Linda asked how far along is she. She was about two weeks. She still wasn't feeling so hot. She still felt like she was going to puke. Vince started to stir. Paul backed away from him and pulled Stephanie with him. Vince started to walk over to them. Stephanie said, "Now daddy, I love him, I want this baby with him and you can't stop me!"

Vince was right in front of Stephanie. Paul got in front of her, to protect her. Vince gave him a hug. Paul was shocked. Seems that Stephanie knocked some sense into him, literally. Stephanie's mouth dropped open. Vince went and gave Stephanie a hug. Vince even had a smile on his face. Everyone was like what the fuck is going on here? Vince seemed like he had some thing up his sleeve. Vince was very sneaky. "What's going on here?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, why would you think that." Vince said.

"Oh, I don't know. You hated me and now your all happy with me and Steph. Did Steph hit you that hard?"

"I was never mad."

"Ok, I think Steph hit you so hard that you lost your memory or some thing."

Vince couldn't remember that they broke up and all the problems that he has been having with them. They told him that she was pregnant and nothing else. They could be together without his interference. Vince was happy that he was going to be a grandfather. They were all trying to get use to this "nice" Vince. Linda called Shane and Marissa and told them. They were happy for them.

* * *

As they were leaving it started to rain, hard. You know what will be the most romantic thing ever? Stephanie said.

"What."

"If you kissed me in the rain."

They kissed with the water pouring down on them. It was so sweet! They were soaked. "I love you, Steph.

"I love you more." Stephanie said.

"Not possible"

"Yes possible."

They got into the car and drove to her apartment. "I can't believe that you knocked out the great Vince McMahon. I got to admit that I loved it! Remind me to never make you mad." Paul said

Stephanie smiled and said "Well I know you will one day."

* * *

They ran into her apartment. They went to change. Lucky Paul still had some clothes here. All of his clothes were dirty. Stephanie was about ready to puke. She ran to the bathroom. Soon enough she was puking. Paul went to go see if she had some crackers. Luckily, she had some. He knew that she shouldn't have went. To much excitement just leads to this. He grabbed a glass and went to her aid. This time it was worse. It seemed like she couldn't stop. He tried to rub her back. After awhile she stopped but she was probably in there for a good fifteen minutes. He had every thing ready for her. She was miserable. Paul did what he always did, laid on the bed with her and rubbed her back and calmed her down. He had a lot of tricks to calm her down but this one worked every time. Paul just remembered that he didn't call his parents and sister. He knew if he tried she would be in the bathroom, puking again. She cuddled up to him and put her arms around him, locking him in place. It was like she knew what he was thinking. She curled her head up to his chest. "I love you more and more each second." She said.

He kissed her brown locks and said "Not possible."

"Yes possible."

He couldn't move. She still had that death grip on him. All he could do is fall asleep with her.

* * *

Paul woke up and thankfully she didn't have a hold of him. He got up and started to make breakfast. Little did he know she was puking all night. She would probably wake up again. He started to cook and Stephanie walked in and was instantly revolted. Just the smell of perking coffee made her skin crawl. She plugged her nose and got air freshener. Paul heard the spraying and wondered what it was. He turned around and saw Stephanie's face. He could see the revolted look on her face. "Steph, what's bothering you?"

"I think the smell is horrible!"

"I didn't think my cooking smelled that bad."

"It's not that. It's the coffee! I'm about to puke AND I"M TIRED OF THAT!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Throw it away!"

He took it and poured it down the sink but the smell was still in the air. Stephanie had to go outside. If she didn't she knew she would puke! Paul came out with breakfast and she was hardly hungry. She knew she needed to eat. She reluctantly took a small bite."Hopefully I this ends quickly! I'm getting tired of puking already." She said.

"I hope so to, I hate to see you sick."

"Why do they call it morning sickness when you have it all day?"

"Because they're liars." He said with a giggle.

She was grumpy, exhausted, and having none of his jokes. "Oh you think your so funny huh? Try waking up every hour and run to the bathroom."

Paul quickly changed the subject. "Do you think that Vince is playing us or is for real?"

"Well, It really looked like he didn't remember. But he is a good actor so we will have to see."

"Well if he is acting then I really want to know whats going on because I need to protect you and the baby."

Stephanie smiled. She knew that he really did love her and wanted to protect her from anything. They finished eating and Stephanie went to lay on the couch. Thank god Paul aired out the coffee smell. She fell asleep. Paul came in and watched TV. He kept the volume low. He just wanted to keep an eye on her. He had called his mom and she said that she shouldn't be puking that much. If she pukes again he will take her to the ER. His mom, Patrica was thrilled to hear that she will be a grandmother again and same with his dad, Michael. Pat was worried for Stephanie though. Which made Paul worry even more. She's the only thing in this world he would die without. He would be lost without her. It was hard to stay away from her. As she lay there, He never took his eyes off of her. Any little movement he would see. He was hoping for her to wake up and not throw up. He was a little lonely. No body was at the apartment except them. He knew that she was tired and need it. But he missed her touch. All they usually do all day is cuddle and talk every time they got to.

Hours passed and Stephanie was still asleep. He decided to go make some food for them. He got a glass of water and sat it on the coffee table for her in case she woke up. She hasn't been drinking a lot and pretty much everything comes up. At least she's trying. She is a fighter. That's another thing he loved about her. She'll fight back for anything. It was kinda sexy for him. He also loved her kinda heart and her stubbornness. As soon the food was done, he made a plate her her and sat it by the water. She was awoken by a kiss. "Hi." She said

"Hey, how's my sleeping beauty?"

"A little better."

"Great."

She sat up and saw that he had a meal ready for her. She was surprised. She sat up and started to eat. She was still a little nauseous but she could ignore it. Paul was happy that she felt better but he still was worried. This road isn't far over. He sat down beside her. "I missed your company." He said.

She smiled and said sarcastically "Was it torture?"

"Yes, it was actually. I was so bored. But I knew that you needed it. On the plus side your feeling better."

He starts to tickle her. It was an all out tickle war. They were laughing and tickling. They were having fun. "Paul, stop."

"You stop."

She knew what would stop him. She gave him a passionate kiss. Sure enough he stopped. He was turned on. "MMMMmmmmm." He moaned.

She giggled as she kissed him. She pulled away. "You're such a tease!" He said.

Her nausea over came her. She had to go. She ran to the bathroom. Paul came after her. "That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital. No if's, no's, or but's!" He said.

Stephanie wanted to tell him no but well she couldn't at the moment. He went and got the car keys and waited by the bathroom door. She had had it with this vomiting but she didn't think she needed to go to the hospital. She could resist all she wanted but Paul would take her no matter what. When she was finally done, she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. She walked out and saw Paul and she could read his face. He was worried. "Let's go, Steph." He said.

"Paul, I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not. You can't hold nothing down. You're hardly drinking. I'm taking you!"

She agreed. She could see the worry, concern, and love on his face. She was a little weak. That wasn't a good sign. She held on to Paul as they walked to the car. Just as she opened the car door, she collapsed. "Steph!"

She wasn't responding. He picked her up and put her gently in the passenger seat, shut the door and ran to the drivers side.

Half way through the drive there she awoke. "Steph? Steph, are you ok?" He asked.

"My head hurts."

Paul pulled up the the ER and walked her in. They immediately admitted her into the hospital. She was dehydrated and had a mild concussion from falling. They gave her some nausea medicine, she never felt better after it kicked in. Paul called Linda and Vince and they came. Paul kept an eye on her. She wanted him in there with her as well. When she fell, he was so scared! He thought he had lost her. For a minute he thought he was about to cry. He was still shaking. He was relieved when the doctor said she will be fine. He sat there beside her in a chair that wasn't to comfortable. Linda was on the other side and Vince was standing in front of the hospital bed. She turned her head towards him and said, "I love you and thank you for making me come."

She kissed him and asked him to lay down with her. Truthfully she was still scared. He climbed in with her and put his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach. She nussled onto his chest and smiled. "You really scared us tonight! I thought I had lost you and the baby. I would die if I lost you again. I swear I was about to cry." He said

"Well i'm here and i'm going to be fine. As long as your here I will have everything I need. You keep my mind off the edge. So don't let me down."

"Why would I ever let my love down? Your smile makes my day. Your kiss makes my week. And a day of your love makes my year."

"Same here."

She kissed him with all of her love. "Nothing can make me feel like you can. My love for you grows ten times a day." She said.

"I love you more." He said.

"Not possible."

"Yes possible."

She snuggled as close as she could get to him. He loved it. Just the thought of being her security blanket made him proud. A love like this only comes once in a lifetime. It was like fate brought them together. If it hadn't of been for that story line they probably wouldn't be here and they wouldn't find their one true soul mate, they are perfect for each other. "I'm never going to leave your side, I promise." He said.

He turned to his side and put both arms around her. Stephanie also turned, they were face to face. They had to be carefully because of the IV in her hand. She still was weak. Vince still couldn't remember a thing. Linda and Vince were smiling as they were holding each other. It reminded them of how they were when they were young. They were there because they were worried about her and they baby. They rushed to the hospital. They didn't know what was going on. "Hey Linda, can you call my mom and tell her what happened? I can't leave her side." He said.

Linda smiled at them. "Sure."

Linda dialed and Pat picked up. Linda told her everything and that she will be fine. They were in Connecticut and Pat was in New Hampshire. It would have been a long drive if she came. Pat was still worried. She knew that if anything happened to her, Paul would be a huge mess!

It was 9 PM. Everyone was getting tired. Vince and Linda left. They knew that she would be alright. Paul was staying there no matter what. He still never left the bed. It made her feel a lot better. "Your perfect." She said.

"No, You're the perfect one. You're the most beautiful girl that i've ever seen and i'm lucky I have you. Now you need to get some rest. I'm not gonna leave, i'm staying right here."

He kissed her on the forehead, closed his eyes and fell asleep with her. His arm wrapped around her neck and she was laying half way on him with her arm over him. It was a cute sight to see. It was cold and his warmth helped her to sleep.

The nurses kept coming in and waking them up and checking on Stephanie. They asked Paul if he wanted his own bed and he told them that she wanted him right by her and she would have no other way and refused the other bed. He also couldn't sleep without her right by him, same for her.

* * *

A week later she was discharged and feeling a whole lot better. Like Paul promised he never left the room. They gave her a prescription for some nausea medicine and a prescription for prenatal vitamins as well. They went back to her apartment. Stephanie was thankful that he was still there. Paul could have went back to work. But of course he didn't. She knew that her dad would be a little mad that he didn't come back to work. But she also knew that he had to be worried about her as well. Ever since this "nice" Vince came back it was still weird for them and they were still if'y about it. But nice Vince cared. He always had. But he never called once to check up. Which was weird. Even if Linda had told him, He would still call. It was fishy. She couldn't wrap her brain around it. Paul walked into the room and she couldn't stop looking at him. Paul caught her. "You checking me out, McMahon?" He said.

She smiled and said "How could I not. Your body just turns me on."

Paul walked over to her and puts his finger under her chin and looks into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and kisses her. His touch set her off. She felt amazing. Still every kiss was like fireworks. He knew all her sweet spots. He brushed over her ass. Which tickled her and turned her on. She blew into his ear. Which sent shills down his spine. He loved it! His hand drifted to her inner thigh. She let out a little moan. She needed to have him all over her. Her body began to rock into him. He brought her in closer and kissed her deeply. His arm wrapped around her back and the other wrapped behind her neck. The kiss was hard and sweet. "Don't stop." She whispered on his lips.

"I'm not planing on that." He said.

His hands suddenly when up her shirt. Her soft skin was all he needed. He yanked off her shirt and unclipped her bra, then started to suck on her neck, one of her sweet spots. She went limp in his arms. "Oh my gawww." She moaned.

His tongue moving in circles on her neck set her off more. She violently pulled him off and kissed him, hard and dragged him to their bedroom while kissing him. She knew that she needed to torture him a little more despite how much she wanted him. She slung him onto the bed and got onto him. She started to move her hips slowly on his waist. He moaned. This is her little payback for him with her neck. He pulled her in for a kiss. Her body rocked into him again. His hands wondered to her pants. His hand went into them and reached for her clit and rubbed. A load moan came from Stephanie. She could feel his length under neath her. It was growing and growing fast. She sat up and his finger pressed harder and she went nuts. She immediately reached for his belt and forced his pants off. She needed him now. She ripped off her pants and leaned in to kiss him. He slowly pulled off her panties. He was an expert on torturing her. She grabbed his length and started to rub the tip with her thumb. "MMMMMMMmmmmm." He moaned.

Then started to lick the tip and lightly grase his length with her teeth. She had to torture him more but she couldn't stand it anymore. They switched positions. She ripped off his shirt and felt his abs. He pinned her to the bed. She braced herself for his length. He slid into her and started to pump hard in and out. "PAUL." She yelled.

She grabbed the sheets. They heard a bang on the wall. Their neighbors were pounding on the wall. It didn't even phase them. "Harder, Faster, Stronger." She told him.

Her walls throbbing set him off more, making him pound harder into her. 'PPPPPPAAAAAAUUUUULLLLLLL." she screamed with pleasure.

All her screams made him happy. He was doing his job. Their neighbors kept POUNDING. They didn't care if they were mad. This is one of the best sex moments that they had ever had. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He slowed down and his length rubbed her clit. She moaned. Her legs were shaking with pleasure. She could feel her peak inching up on her. He absolutely loved her sex face. She bit her lip. He knew what that meant. She was just seconds away from peaking. He picked up and he as well started to peak. Her peak hit. Her body was seizing with pleasure. He loved it. Just the thought of the reason she was like this was because of him make him go more. "Oh my god, Paul." She yelped.

He released into her. He kissed her once again and rolled over to his side and faced her. "Steph, I love you. I bet our neighbors know my name now." he said tiredly.

"I love you too. That was the best EVER! You better get ready for round two." She said proudly.

Paul was tired and sweaty but was determined to go for how long she wanted to go. She kissed him. She waited for him to get his second wind. She was a little tired. Paul's eyes kept flickering. He was trying to stay up but couldn't and he fell asleep. Stephanie tried to wake him up but nothing she did could. She had no other option but to cuddle up to him and fall asleep by him. She was still satisfied with him.

* * *

A month later. Paul woke up with something wet under his hand. Some got onto his hand. He turned on the light. It was blood. He flipped the blanket off and the blood was coming from Stephanie. He lightly shook her and said "Steph, wake up you're bleeding."

She woke up. "What?" she said tiredly.

She looked down and saw the pool of blood. She gasped. She was shocked and worried. She had little pains in her stomach. She got up and cleaned herself up and put on a pad. Paul called the ER and asked what to do. They told him to not worry and that he didn't need to bring her in. All he needed to do was comfort her and keep an eye on her. They had told him that he needed to call her doctor in the morning to have a ultrasound done to see if she was really having a miscarriage and tell her to not wear a tampon. He hanged up the phone and went to see what was going on with her. He found her crying. He walked over to her and lifted his thumb and wiped her tears away. He pulled her into a hug as she was still crying. He could feel her tears falling on his shirt. She knew what was going on. She didn't want to believe it. He shed one tear. He knew that he had to be strong for her. They were excited to be parents. But now all of that was ripped away from them. "It's okay to cry, because i'm here to wipe your eyes." He said with a little quiver in his voice.

Stephanie picked up on his voice. She pulled away with tears still in her eyes and saw that he tears in his eyes as well. She had never seen him cry. It pained her to see him like this. At the sight of him she started to bawl. Paul quickly pulled her in. "We are gonna be okay." He said.

His words only comforted her a little. He was fighting back tears. Just the sight of her crying made his sad. He wished that he could change everything. She was trying to calm down but every time she thought about it, she would just cry more and harder. Paul broke away to clean up the bed. For Stephanie all of this felt like a dream.

* * *

The next morning Paul called and made a appointment with her doctor for that day. They were hoping and praying that she didn't miscarry. But they had a sick feeling that she did. They prepared for the worse.

They got to the doctors and checked in. Stephanie was feeling down and Paul was comforting her as much as he could. She shed some more tears in the waiting room. This mite be the death of her. This pain was ten times worse then when she lost Paul. Even if she was just six weeks along. She was the most excited she had ever been in her life. "Stephanie." Called the nurse.

They got up and went to the room. She laid down and they started the ultrasound. The nurse couldn't find anything. She cried more. Paul leaned down and hugged her. They instructed them that if they wanted they could try the next time she was ovulating. They went back to Stephanie's apartment. She just went to their bedroom and laid down on her side. Paul followed her. He curled up behind her and put his arm around her. He pulled her in and kissed her neck. She just had a blank face. He kept trying to cheer her up but nothing worked. He even tried one of her sweet spots and nothing happened. Her shock had just set in. She didn't know how to respond anymore. She has cried enough. She was out of it, she wasn't even paying attention to Paul. Paul and that little spot drove her crazy. She was suppressing it. Every time he tried to cheer her up, she smiled a little but he couldn't see it. She turned to face him and held on to him as tightly as she could. He was still her rock and security blanket. He melted into her. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She said.

"Maybe, but I know that we are."

She pulled back a little and kissed him. "Do you want to tell our family or do you want me to?" Paul asked.

"How about we both do it. I think I will need you when I tell them."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow, I just can't do it today."

She shed just one more little tear and cuddled back into him.

As she fell asleep, He thought about how to take her mind off of it. Maybe take her out to the lake in his friends truck, put a mattress in the back with blankets and pillows and look up at the stars and listen to romantic music. That would do it. He wanted to surprise her. He would make it one of their spots. He slid out of bed making sure he didn't wake her. He called his friend Mark. "Hey bud." Paul said.

"Hey, Paul."

"Hey can I borrow your truck tomorrow?"

"Yah, why man?"

"I want to have a romantic night with Steph to cheer her up."

"Then why do you need my truck?"

"I got an idea. I want to put a mattress in the back and take her out to the lake and look out at the stars."

"Man have you gone soft?"

"No. I know it would cheer her up."

"What happened dude?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'll come over and pick it up at 1 PM tomorrow, Ok?"

"k."

"See you then."

"yep, bye."

Paul hanged up the phone and went to check on Stephanie. She was sound sleep still. It still ate him up inside. He started to break down. He sat down in the chair in their room and put his hands on his forehead and leaned down. He tried as hard as he could to keep it in and to be quiet but it got the best of him. He had stayed strong long enough for her. Tears started to stream down his face. Stephanie woke up when she heard his loud sobs. She got up and went to comfort him. He didn't even hear her. She wrapped her arms around him. He looked up. She could see heavy tears. Her heart broke a little more. Her rock, her security blanket, her protector, her love was bawling like a baby. "Baby, calm down. Every thing is gonna be fine. You got me here and that's all you need." She said.

It was weird. He was the one that usually comforted her. He continued to sob. She started to rub his back and kiss him. "If your this sad then we can try again baby." She said.

"N... No...I wanna...wanna wait." He said.

He sucked in air, trying to pull himself back together. He quickly changed the subject. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He said.

She was confused and wanted to know more. He saw it and said "I'm not gunna tell you."

She reluctantly stopped. She gave him a kiss and motioned him to come to bed. He got up and snuggled up to her. He fell asleep with her in his arms. She was trapped but she loved it. She couldn't sleep anyway. She kept thinking about his surprise and the miscarriage. She didn't want to tell anyone. It would hurt a lot! A couple of tears went down her face. She was a little depressed about the issue. Some bad thoughts were going through her mind but she had to quickly change her tune. She didn't need to think to bad. At least she still had him. Some sick sense in Paul. In his sleep he started to rub her back. Only soul mates can do that. She was super tired. She had to give in to sleep.

She dreamed that she was taking care of their little baby. She had to put it down but the baby wouldn't let her go. The baby kept reaching for her face. As if it was trying to tell her something. The baby said" Don't give up on me mommy."

She woke up and had some tears in her eyes and she was even more depressed. She wasn't going to tell him that she was depressed. He had to get back to work and he didn't need the stress of worrying about her even more. At the thought of him she searched for him in their bad and he wasn't had must have gotten up. She looked at the clock, it was 12:30 PM. She has never slept in that late. She got up to look for him. She found a note on the fridge that said, "Went to get your surprise. Love you, Paul."

She smiled and said love you too. Still half asleep, she went to the bathroom. She pushed her pants down and fell in. Paul left the toilet seat up AGAIN. She's gunna kill him when she see's him again.

An hour passed and Paul walked in and saw her, she was still a little mad at him. "Hey babe." Paul said.

"Don't you hey babe me. Do you know what happened when I woke up? I fell in the the toilet because of you."

Paul was rolling on the floor laughing. Stephanie was having none of it. She stormed off to their bedroom. He didn't help her depression at all. She just broke down, crying. Paul was still on the ground laughing in the living room. He got up, still laughing. As he drew closer to her, he could hear her crying. His laughing immediately stopped. She was miserable. She still had cramps. She was sad and depressed. Now her boyfriend is laughing at her. He walked in the room and saw her sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face. He knelt down and rubbed her arms and looked at her. "Honey, look at me." He said.

She shook her head no. "Babe, i'm sorry for laughing. If this is what this is about. Your surprise is waiting for you outside. But when we go first we have to stop at your parents house to tell them. I know its a touchy subject babe but we just have to."

She started to cry a little more harder. He got up and sat on the bed next her, cradling her in his arms. "But after that's done, we can have a romantic evening with just us." He said

"Does that sound fun?" He asked.

All she could say was "Mummhumm"

He started to rub her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Yes possible."

"We have to get going Steph." He said while rubbing her hand.

They set off to the front door hand in hand. "I'll show you your surprise after we leave your parents house." He said.

They walked out and Stephanie saw Marks truck. The back end was covered with a tarp. Stephanie's face scrunched up. "Whats this?" She asked.

"This is one half of your surprise, don't you go peaking now."

Paul opened up the passenger door and motioned her to get in. Stephanie was so curious. She was dying to know what was under that damn tarp. She knew if she even tried to look he would scold her. She finally decided to get in. Paul shut the door and went to drive. Stephanie was dreading to go to her parents. Just the mention of the word baby she would start to feel down. Paul was excited for tonight. He knew that she would love it and he also knew it would get her mind off of things.

As they made their way into the McMahon driveway Stephanie had a tear go down her face. She could stop thinking about the miscarriage, As they had to talk about it to her parents. Paul grabbed her and and started to rub it with his thumb. Stephanie wiped her tear away and tried to make it stop. "Paul when we go in there, Can you hold me? It will help me A LOT."

"Of course babe."

They got out and walked hand in hand to the door. Paul could still see the tears in her eyes. Paul knocked on the door. Linda answered the door and instantly looked at her daughter and saw something was horribly wrong so she took a wild guess. "Stephanie, did you lose the baby." Linda asked.

Stephanie broke down once again and let go of Paul's hand and fell into her mothers arms and bawled. With Stephanie still wrapped in her arms, she lead her into the house and sat down with her on the couch. Paul followed and was a little jealous because he was her rock. He could take care of this but she was with her mom and wasn't about to rip them apart. Although Linda didn't care much for their relationship at first, they grew on her and saw that Stephanie was happy and promoted them as Vince hated it and forced them to stay apart but nothing can stop love. Paul asked where was Vince. Linda said that he was in his study as usual. Paul went and told him and he came down. Paul sat behind her and started to rub her back as that always helped. She calmed down and they headed out to their romantic evening.

As Paul was driving he was thinking about when he was talking with Vince. He was acting like he was becoming that asshole that took her away from him again. Paul didn't want to say anything because it would ruin tonight and make her worry more. Stephanie was still a little down from earlier but at least it was over and done with. She was trying to get excited for her surprise. She adjusted the seat and laid down. Stephanie couldn't see much. She was having a bad day for the pass three days. Paul did make her feel a little better though as usual. She drifted off and closed her eyes and relaxed, and soon she fell asleep.

They got to the spot of her surprise. It took a long time to get there and it was getting dark. Paul had a little more to set up. He set up the tiki torches for light and set up some candles. He uncovered the back and let down the tail gate. He got the generator and plugged in the CD player. He put on some calming music. He fixed the bed and got out the food. Stephanie was still sleeping and she was fidgeting and tossing and turning. Paul could see that she was having a bad dream again. Paul opened the door and she almost fell out, waking her up almost immediately. Paul told her "We're here."

Stephanie stepped out of the truck and was in awe. She turned around and kissed him and gave him a hug. "This is all for me?" she said.

"Yes, the best for my girl. What do you want to do first?"

"How about we eat. I'm starving."

"OK, well I got one of your favorites. Chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yes!"

Paul giggled. They ate and laid down on the bed and looked up at the stars, all cuddled up and warm. "I want to hold you and steal your pain." Paul said.

Paul could see that she was getting depressed. It was tearing him apart. "How about we make this our place. When ever you feel like you need to get away we can come and i'll bring everything and anything you want."

"ok, this is a beautiful place. When did you find it?"

"Dad used to take me here all the time when we would have some father and son time. We would camp out here and fish. I always have had fun here. There's a lot of good memories here and I want to add to that with you."

All Stephanie could do is smile ear to ear.


End file.
